1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a flexible display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a flexible display device including an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
2. Description of Related Art
An OLED display is a self-luminescent display for displaying an image with OLEDs that emit light. Because the OLED display generally does not require a separate light source, unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display may have a relatively reduced thickness and weight. Further, the OLED display may exhibit high-quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and a rapid reaction speed, and thus may be a next generation display device of a portable electronic device.
An OLED may be deteriorated by an internal factor such as deterioration of an organic emission layer by oxygen from indium tin oxide (ITO) that is used as an electrode material, deterioration by a reaction between interfaces of organic material layers constituting the organic emission layer, and/or deterioration by an external factor such as external moisture and oxygen or ultraviolet rays. Particularly, external oxygen and moisture may have a fatal influence on a life-span of the OLED.
In order to remove moisture, before sealing a display panel, moisture absorbents of various forms may be included, so that the display panel is complete.
However, after forming the moisture absorbent in a sealing substrate, because the sealing substrate should be cohered, there may be a problem that a production process is complicated and the number of components increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.